monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Triopoly
Triopoly is a board game designed by Jeffrey W. Berndt, Chris Hornbaker and Jeremy Parish, first published in 1997 by Reveal Entertainment, Inc. It is a property trading game in the tradition of Monopoly, Finance (board game), Easy Money, and The Landlord's Game. The unique aspect of Triopoly is that instead of just one "two-dimensional" board, there are actually three boards which stack on top of one another. Publisher's Description :"Triopoly, the Three-Dimensional Game of Buying and Building CitiesThree Levels of Strategy! Three Ways to Play! Three Times the Excitement! Add exciting new dimensions, discover innovative game-playing strategies and build a fortune as you move across three different levels. Buy, sell, and trade properties from 15 American cities as you negotiate your way to a three-tiered victory! Three board levels means three times the player strategy. Multiply that by three unique playing variations, and it's like a different game every time you play! Build skyscrapers, shopping malls, and gas stations from New York City to Los Angeles as you become a commericial real estate tycoon. Develop money-management and entrepreneurial skills on your way to creating a financial empire! Three Ways to Play: Quick, Standard, and Deluxe." Object The object of the game is to become the wealthiest player through the puchase and development of city properties located on various streets, avenues, and thorougfares in major metropolitan areas in the United States. Included Equipment Each Triopoly set is comprised of three game boards, two dice, 8 game tokens, 16 red Gas Stations (represented by gas pumps), 22 green Shipping Malls, and 22 blue Skyscrapers. One deck each of Travel and Stock Market cards, Property Title cards for each property, and a supply of play money. Three Ways to Play The use of three game boards is more than just a way to distinguish Triopoly from Monopoly, it actually allows players to choose how long/complex of a game they want to play. A Quick Game can be played using just the largest board, a Standard Game adds the second board, and the Deluxe Game adds the third and final board. Each board has properties which are color matched to the properties on the other boards. This means color sets (monopolies) are vertical instead of horizontal. The sets span all the boards used for that level of play. Versions There have been at least 4 versions of Triopoly produced over the years: * Triopoly Premier Edition, 1997: The original version of Triopoly - only 7,500 were printed. Each one included a signed and numbered certificate of authenticity. * Triopoly Inaugural Edition, 1997: Another collector's version These were the remainder of Triopoly games produced in 1997, the inaugural year. * Triopoly Internation Limited Edition, 2004: This version was produced exclusively for Barnes and Noble. It included properties from around the world, not just citiies in the United States. * Triopoly (standard edition), basically if it wasn't one of the ones listed about, it was a standard edition. Gallery Triopoly-board-games-122540_600_764.gif Triopoly-board-games-1087821_500_399.jpg Category:Derivative Games Category:Reveal Entertainment, Inc. Games Category:1997 Editions Category:2004 Editions Category:Limited Editions Category:US Related Editions Category:International Editions Category:Opoly